


among us.

by ratbandaid



Series: sylvix week 2020!! [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Violence, One Shot, mentions of blood and death!! but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbandaid/pseuds/ratbandaid
Summary: "It seems that there was an attack at HQ before we actually arrived, and the people we met with were not our typical staff. I recently got a transmission informing me that there were impostors there—shapeshifting extraterrestrials—posing as support for us.” Dimitri pauses. “And that means that before we boarded, impostors could have boarded as well.”The room goes pin-drop silent.“You’re saying that there are aliens—where our friends used to be—on this ship?” Ashe prompts weakly, finally breaking the silence.Dimitri nods. “HQ claimed that there could be up to two impostors trying to take down our task force from within—and they will do so through any means necessary.”Even without seeing their faces, Sylvain can tell how terrified everyone is. Hell, he’s just as scared himself. It’s terrifying thinking that there is someone simply dressed as one of his closest friends, just walking around with the intent to kill him and the rest of the crew in cold blood.And they would never know—until it was too late.-----Sylvix Week Day 4: Apologies/Making-Up | Warmth |Video & Tabletop Games AU
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: sylvix week 2020!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	among us.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~it's day four somewhere, right?~~
> 
> I got sucked into the Among Us craze (especially seeing the really good art and memes that came out of it??) and I thought it would be fun to write this! >:3c
> 
> This isn't the most Sylvix thing ever, but they're definitely still in love here !!!!!
> 
> ~~This isn't really going to affect the story, but if you're curious, I have the Blue Lions' in-game characters at the end notes~~

As Sylvain walks into the cafeteria, he can’t help but to notice a tense atmosphere. Their impromptu emergency meeting, called by Dimitri over the intercoms, hasn’t begun yet, but Sylvain can’t deny that something feels odd here.

Annette and Mercedes are whispering with one another as they typically do, but instead of giggles marking their chatter, it’s confused and concerned looks. Ingrid hasn’t touched her food. And Ashe looks quite antsy himself too, drumming his fingers against the table and bouncing a leg as he looks around.

He finds Felix sitting at one of the sturdy benches around the round tables, beside Ingrid. His eyebrows are drawn in tight, low, and he’s clenching his jaw as he prods at his meal tray and the brown mush on it—it might be some kind of soup, but Sylvain can never really tell the freeze-dried food apart just by looking at it unless it’s got a definite shape to it.

It doesn’t look all that appetizing. And it could be a lot better.

He definitely prefers Felix’s cooking to space food.

“Hey, Fe,” Sylvain drawls, flopping down beside him. He’ll never get used to the sound of his own voice echoing back at him from within the helmet of his suit. “Did I miss anything?”

Felix tenses up, but he seems to relaxes a little when he realizes it’s just Sylvain. He still puts up that façade of vexation as usual. A roll of his eyes, a huff through his nostrils.

Sylvain just smiles at him. He wishes he could see Felix’s pretty eyes, see the relaxation settle in his gaze, but these helmets make it hard to really see their faces unless the lighting’s just right or if you’re close enough. Perhaps that’s why it was a good idea to go with Annette’s suggestion to have different colored suits or add some accessories to distinguish themselves from one another.

“No.” Felix gestures with a tilt to his head over as Dimitri and Dedue file into the room. “You barely made it on time.” He narrows his eyes. “Stop dragging your feet to these meetings. They won’t wait for you.”

“I know, I know.” Sylvain waves it off. “I was just a little late since I was doing something.”

Dimitri stands tall as their captain, even with his royal blue, puffy spacesuit on. His shoulders are pushed back, and his chest is puffed out. And the little crown that the Blue Lions jokingly bought him as a birthday gift a while back still sits atop his head, a constant reminder that his friends respect his position as captain but that they also love him still. He’s their ship’s leader, and he wears that position with pride.

But still, there’s a certain air of uncertainty to him, perhaps in the way his steps seem to falter and the way he turns his head to face Dedue a few times before he actually addresses everyone in the room.

“Everyone,” Dimitri announces, his voice sounding thin and a little tinny through his helmet, “I regret to be the bearer of bad news, but something went very horribly wrong at HQ.”

“What? That can’t be right. We were just there to restock for our trip!” Annette blurts out, placing her hands on the table and jolting up. Mercedes reaches over gently and sits Annette down.

Dimitri nods stiffly. “Yes, Annette. I am… very aware of this. It seems that there was an attack at HQ before we actually arrived, and the people we met with were not our typical staff. I recently got a transmission informing me that there were impostors there—some kind of shapeshifting extraterrestrials, they said—posing as support for us.” He pauses. “And that means that before we boarded, impostors could have boarded as well.”

The room goes pin-drop silent.

Well, as silent as the inside of a ship can be. The engine rumbles the entirety of the Skeld beneath their feet, and the pipes click and clatter, and the vents tremble and creak and chatter a few rooms away.

“You’re saying that there are aliens—where our friends used to be—on this ship?” Ashe prompts weakly, finally breaking the silence.

Dimitri nods. “HQ claimed that there are two impostors trying to take down our task force from within—and they will do so through any means necessary.”

Even without seeing their faces, Sylvain can tell how terrified everyone is. Hell, he’s just as scared himself. It’s terrifying thinking that there is someone simply dressed as one of his closest friends, just walking around with the intent to kill him and the rest of the crew in cold blood.

And they would never know—until it was too late.

Sylvain slips his hand down to Felix's under the table and squeezes it in an attempt to soothe not only Felix but himself. Oh, how Sylvain _hates_ these sturdy gloves. Oh, how he misses Felix’s warm, rough hands in his own, misses the feeling of Felix rubbing his thumb along Sylvain’s knuckles.

“Well, what do we do about this?” Ingrid turns to face the rest of her friends to say what they're all thinking. “That means it could be any of us, right?”

The silence that ensues is cold, dead silent, unforgiving—just like the space they’re currently traveling through. Sylvain turns to look at the Blue Lions as well, but it’s all the more eerie when all he sees is the darkened glass of the helmets and his tiny reflection staring back from a distance. His friends are looking around too.

The following silence is deafening. Sylvain can feel his heart beating hard against his chest, an ripple of unease climbing along his skin like another layer of flesh on him.

Felix pulls his hand away. Sylvain longs for his touch again.

“I’m not entirely sure what we can do. Dedue and I have been talking it over, and we think that it’d be best to try and carry on with our mission.”

Felix scoffs. “What, while potential murderers walk among us?”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Dimitri asks. His voice is ragged and heavy, as if weighed down by the stress of this situation. Sylvain would hate to be in his shoes. Dedue puts a hand on his shoulder. “We cannot just—just _kill_ everyone in our team, assuming they are the impostor.”

Felix lets out a grunt but argues no more. Sylvain definitely agrees with that feeling.

“I would recommend staying in groups,” Dedue says. “Three or more. Do not stay in pairs. That could put you in a situation where you are isolated with an impostor.” He pauses. “And I would not recommend being alone either.”

With the a grim atmosphere lingering over the group, Dimitri dismisses the group and wishes them all the best.

“Feel free to call emergency meetings. Report what you see. And stay safe, everyone.”

-

Sylvain wanders the Skeld with Felix and Ingrid. He tries to keep the mood upbeat and happy, but Ingrid and Felix don’t seem like they want to talk. They hardly seem to even want to be near anyone. There’s distance between all of them as they make their way into the electrical room.

“Come on, guys,” Sylvain assures them with an easy smile. They won’t be able to see it through the tint of his helmet from the distance they’re walking at, but they can probably hear it. “Ease up.”

“Ease up? How about you shut up? This is life or death, Sylvain. There are monsters—no, _murderers_ —on our ship, pretending to be our friends!” Ingrid snaps at him, and Sylvain laughs a little, though he’s pretty sure it’s mostly his own nerves.

“There’s our Ingrid!” Sylvain hums. “Ingrid, really, though. We all have known each other since we were kids. I know you and Felix and Dimitri like I know the back of my hand. If either of you were acting up, I’d know; and if I were acting weird, you and Felix would catch on, right?”

Ingrid pauses, but he seems to have calmed her a little, if the way that her shoulders relax a little indicates anything.

They step into electrical so that Ingrid can do her assigned task of checking on the wiring. She seems wary of both him and Felix, turning to take a cursory glance at them from time to time, but Sylvain isn’t going to do anything. He’s pretty sure Felix isn’t either.

He and Felix stand guard for Ingrid and wait at the entrance of electrical as Ingrid fiddles with the wires and curses under her breath— _why the hell are all of these disconnected?_

While he and Felix wait, they hear the telltale metallic clicking of shoes against the ground down the hallway. Sylvain peeks out and finds Annette and Mercedes walking by from the storage room to the lower engine.

“Hey, ladies,” Sylvain greets, and Annette waves at him, stopping to chat.

“Hi, guys.” She peeks into the room. “Hi, Ingrid!”

Ingrid gives a half-hearted wave before returning to her task.

“Where are you two headed to?” Sylvain asks.

“The MedBay! I kind of got hurt while cleaning out the O2 filter, and Mercie thinks she ought to look at it.”

“Well, hurry up then get your tasks done.” Sylvain looks at Felix, who leans against the doorway with his arms crossed. “It’s best if we finish the tasks as soon as possible before the impostors can do anything.”

“Geez, we’re getting there, okay?” Annette waves her hand in the air dismissively. “You guys stay safe, okay?” She grabs Mercedes’ hand. “Come on, Mercie.”

“If any of you get hurt, do come look for me, okay? I’ll be more than happy to treat you.” Sylvain can practically hear Mercedes’ smile in her voice as she gets pulled down the hallway to the MedBay.

The clicking of their spacesuits’ clunky shoes eventually fades into the distance, but Sylvain peeks down the hall behind them just in case before he speaks again.

“Did either of them seem off to you?” Sylvain asks slowly, softly. He didn’t particularly catch anything, but he thinks it’d be easier if he could see their faces. He can read their body language just fine—both of them seemed quite sincere about what they were doing—but he catches the little nuances in facial expression much better.

The twitch of a lip in a nervous smile, the flicker of malice in eyes, the crease between eyebrows when under stress. Not to mention that maybe the impostors might not even look like those that they are impersonating. They might not even look human.

Oh well. Sylvain can wish all he wants that they could all just whip off their helmets, but the Skeld’s safety precautions are put there for a reason. He supposes that his years and years of watching people’s reactions are simply going to have to go to waste.

Felix nods. “Mercedes,” he says bluntly. “She’s being too quiet.”

“I could say the same about you,” Sylvain jokes as Ingrid comes up to join them.

Felix clenches a fist. “I’m always quiet.” 

Sylvain laughs. “I’m just kidding around, babe.” He playfully claps a hand on Felix’s shoulder. 

“Sylvain, you should really be watching yourself. You really don’t know if…” Ingrid trails off.

“If what?” Felix snaps back. “If I’m some kind of monster?”

“Well, yeah.”

Felix clicks his tongue, a noise hardly audible through the thick helmet on his head, and he starts to walk away from the electrical room.

“Felix, come on. Don’t just storm off on your own.” Sylvain, with his longer legs, closes the distance between him and Felix within a few strides, grabbing Felix’s hand. “You should stay close with us.”

Felix tears his hand from Sylvain and turns to face Sylvain silently.

Sylvain blinks. _Do you not trust me?_ he wonders. _After our entire childhood trusting each other? After spending much of our adult life loving each other?_

Sylvain feels his heart sink when he realizes, _I can't blame him. I'm suspicious of him too, aren't I?_

“Don’t give me that look,” Sylvain teases, but a tendril of unease and hurt starts to worm itself into his heart, into his thoughts. “Come on, Felix. Let’s go get some of your tasks done.”

While Sylvain is fiddling with the oxygen filters, a blaring siren goes off, draping the walls in flickering red lights. He shoots up from the filter and looks over at Felix and Ingrid. Felix’s body language reads concern. He no longer has his arms crossed, and he’s looking around.

Within a few seconds, he, Ingrid, and Felix are sprinting towards the cafeteria, where Dimitri stands with Dedue, Mercedes, and Annette around a table.

Ashe isn’t there.

That can’t be good.

“What happened?” Sylvain prompts, and Dimitri shuts off the alarms with a shaking fist. He hits the button so hard that it clicks kind of weird. Hopefully, it isn’t broken.

“We—Dedue and I—we saw…” Dimitri trails off.

“Ashe’s body,” Dedue fills in. “In electrical. He was dead.”

“What?” Sylvain stares blankly.

Dedue hesitates a little but holds out a hand, where a crumpled, paper hat with a few large blood stains on it.

That hat—Sylvain immediately recognizes it as Ashe’s. Ashe had gotten bored while on the Skeld one night and started folding paper hats and paper cranes. He had said that his siblings had taught him a few origami projects before he came to work at as a Blue Lion. And he started to wear that hat around, first as a joke, but it stuck after a while.

Immediately, as Dedue sets the paper hat down in the center of the table with gentle reverence, Mercedes lets out a gasp, and Annette pulls Mercedes in for a tight hug. Felix and Ingrid share a look to his right. Dimitri stares at the hat, his shoulders drawn up to his ears.

Sylvain feels his heart drop to the pit of his fucking stomach. Ashe is _dead_? He can’t fathom that. One of their nicest members—one of their brightest members, who also liked to cheer up anyone feeling down with a story or a bad pun—is gone. Forever. His had been snuffed out permanently, maliciously, without anyone noticing until Dedue and Dimitri had made their rounds.

It really hurts to think about. A sharp pang of guilt and sorrow pierces Sylvain’s chest, leaving him cold and breathless.

That must have been such a horrific find, to see sweet Ashe sprawled out along the ground of the electrical room in his lime green spacesuit with blood blooming around him like a wretched flower.

And what’s worse is that Sylvain can’t stop thinking about how it would feel like if this happened to Felix. About how he would react if he walked into a room and found Felix lying lifelessly on the ground, blood leaking out of a wound that he could never mend.

His heart aches until his stomach hurts at the thought of it.

No, he won’t allow it. He’ll protect Felix to his dying breath from whatever terrible beasts lurk on their ship.

“Who did it?” Dimitri demands. His voice is icy, deep. It’s like a growl. “Who did it?” he demands again, slamming his fist into the table. The table cracks a little.

“Well, it wasn’t me or Mercie,” Annette says quietly. “We were in the MedBay together. Sylvain and Felix and Ingrid saw us pass.”

Dimitri turns his gaze to Sylvain and his group.

“We were in electrical just now, but Ashe wasn’t in there,” Ingrid explains. “And after I finished my task with the wires, we went to oxygen.”

“He wasn’t there,” Annette agrees. “We didn’t see Ashe there when we stopped by Ingrid’s group.”

Dimitri lets out a long-suffering huff. “Well, it wasn’t Dedue or me. We were in the navigation room, and we were checking in a few of the rooms to make sure nothing happened. But clearly, something did.”

The chaos comes to a standstill. Huddled around the table, everyone seems to be giving one another weary looks. No one dares to move, lest they draw the eyes of everyone else. No one dares to speak, lest they be accused of murdering poor Ashe.

But Dimitri breaks the silence. “Fine.” He sounds like he’s really forcing himself to speak, his voice gravelly and low. “It seems that none of you will talk. So continue on with your tasks. Dedue and I will be tending to our own tasks and patrolling.”

Dimitri’s gaze darkens. “But once we find out who killed Ashe, you will pay dearly with your own life.”

-

Sylvain doesn’t have it in him to joke around. Not after the death of Ashe.

He finishes his task in oxygen with no trouble, and the group heads up to the weapons room. Ingrid sets to working on her own task there while Sylvain sits in the chair in the center of the room and works with on destroying any inbound meteors, but mentally, he isn’t really there.

He’s thinking of Ashe. He’s thinking of Dimitri and the way his voice seemed so callous and _different_. He’s thinking of Annette and the way she hardly seemed to lament Ashe’s death before announcing her and Mercedes’ alibis. He’s thinking of Felix.

 _Who could it be? Who are the impostors on the ship?_ His brain desperately runs all the scenarios through his head. _Dimitri could be the impostor—but why would he tell us that there were impostors on the ship to begin with? Annette could be the impostor, seeing that almost apathy for Ashe—but she’s with Mercedes. She could have killed her already._

_And Mercedes—Felix thinks it’s her, but she hasn’t done anything worthy of suspicion. Or maybe that’s her game plan. To act innocent and lie low._

_God, who is it? Who the fuck is it?! Dedue? Ingrid? Felix?_

_Or could it be_ me _?_

That’s why he probably misses when Felix says something. Ingrid seems to argue back with him, but Sylvain doesn’t process it as anything other than angry Ingrid noises. It sounds kind of like he’s underwater, and Ingrid’s angry garbled voice is just hardly audible. And Felix’s quieter, lower voice is even harder to hear, especially since he’s at a farther distance than Ingrid is.

They argue for a little, but Sylvain tunes it out. He’s a little more focused on getting he lasers to demolish the meteors heading towards the Skeld anyway. The sound of the lasers flying from the ship’s guns and the rocks shattering and the sound of his friends’ voices all combine and swirl in his head into one ugly discordant chorus. He just tunes it all out, focusing on looking at the screen showing the trajectory of the ship and the meteors dipping in and out of their path.

And when he finishes with his task, he’s finds that he’s alone in the weapons room.

He panics a little. He calls out for Ingrid and Felix, but he doesn’t hear their calls back. They hadn’t told him where he was going—or did they? He wasn’t paying attention. They hadn’t told him their tasks either, so he has no idea where they could possibly be.

Sylvain wanders around the Skeld by himself, his eyes darting from side to side as he waits to see someone pop out at him and attack him. He walks quickly but as quietly as he can, wincing at the way that his every footstep sounds like a bomb detonating.

He wanders from the weapons room to the cafeteria to the storage room. He grows sick with worry. He’s alone. He’s a perfect target for an impostor to drop by and kill him.

But he’s more worried about Felix than he is about himself. He’s always promised that he’d watch over Felix and keep him safe. That he would protect him. That they would die on the same day. Hell, all of this shit was literally written into his wedding vows to Felix.

How can he fulfill any of these when he isn’t with Felix? Oh, he hopes to _God_ that Felix is okay. If he isn’t, he thinks he might snap.

In the storage room, near the garbage chut, it seems that Dedue and Dimitri are… arguing?

That’s rare. They hardly ever disagree on anything. Even when their plans for the crew or the ship or their resources are different, they always manage to be civil and compromise or convince the other of what’s the better idea. 

“It can’t be Sylvain,” Dedue is arguing. “He was with Ingrid and Felix.”

“And what if all three of them are impostors?”

“You said it yourself. There are only two impostors. That much is known. If there were two of them in that group very, one of them would be dead by now.”

 _Fuck, me walking around alone really can’t look that good_ , Sylvain thinks. _I need to go regroup with Ingrid and Felix as soon as I can._

Dimitri lets out a disgruntled noise. “I suppose you’re right, but it doesn’t change the fact that there’s always a possibility that he is one. And maybe…” He pauses. “And maybe you’re one too.” His voice is wary. Maybe a little angry. But more than anything, it sounds hurt. “Maybe you’re covering for him because you know he’s an impostor too.”

Dedue shakes his head. “I am not an impostor. I’ve been doing my tasks. And…” He pauses. “You’re still alive. Had I been one, you’d have been dead.””

Sylvain starts to slowly make his way out of the storage room, but the clunking of his footsteps must alert Dedue and Dimitri that he’s there because of them turn to face him.

“Um, hi,” he sheepishly greets. He tries his best not to fidget and puts on his best façade, a face of bravado. “Have you seen Ingrid and Felix? I think they ditched me.”

The two of them don’t respond, instead exchanging a look.

Well, he assumes that’s what they’re doing. Without any visible facial expression, they just kind of look eerie staring at him and then each other.

“Come with us.” Dimitri nods curtly. “We’ll look for them together.”

 _Great,_ Sylvain thinks as he walks up to Dimitri and Dedue. Dedue stands between him and Dimitri, like a protective barrier. Sylvain expected nothing less. _Now I’m under surveillance._

“How’d you get separated?” Dedue asks as they walk down the hallway outside of the electrical room.

“Well, I was doing guns up in the weapon room, and I guess Felix and Ingrid got into an argument or something because they were kind of yelled at each other a little. Next thing I know, I’m alone.” Sylvain shrugs.

“Hm.” Dimitri clearly doesn’t believe him.

Just as Dedue moves to speak again, the alarms blare once more. Sylvain blinks and hurries alongside Dimitri and Dedue towards the cafeteria, where Annette has her cyan-colored glove atop the button. She rests her knees against the cafeteria benches, her head bowed and her shoulders trembling.

“Annette, what’s wrong?” Dimitri asks urgently.

Felix runs in from behind them. Sylvain lets out a sigh of relief and moves to envelop him in a hug.

“You’re safe,” he says quietly. Just those words alone, out of his own mouth, are enough to calm himself down. His knees go weak a little at the thought Felix is still alive.

"I am," Felix says. He leans a little into the embrace briefly pushing away and heading towards the table. Sylvain follows closely behind.

“Mercie! Mercie’s gone!” Annette wails. “We split up to do our tasks, and—and I checked up on her in the security room, and she was…!”

Dimitri curls a hand into a fist again. “Dammit. They struck again. I thought we told you to stay paired up.”

“I know, I know! But…” Annette lets out another soul-wrenching sob, and it seems to deter Dimitri from pressing her too much.

“Ingrid’s gone too,” Felix says, his voice low and even.

Sylvain blinks. Guilt washes over him when he realizes that he hadn’t even realized that Ingrid hadn’t shown up to the table.

Dammit. Dammit! That hurts. Ingrid, one of his closest friends, is gone. Forever. Her life had been mercilessly snuffed out by some kind of shapeshifting creature. 

He can only imagine the hurt and terror she must have experienced before her death.

There’s a brief moment of silence, as if no one is sure of what to do.

“Sylvain was wandering around alone,” Dimitri says, and it feels like he’d just fixed the sharp blade of a guillotine right above his head. Sylvain blinks as all the eyes in the room turn towards him.

"Sylvain, you were with Ingrid and Felix until now," Dedue chimes in. The blade above Sylvain grows heavier and swings more precariously. "But now Ingrid is dead, and you and Felix were separated. This could mean that you killed Ingrid, and Felix ran away."

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you two really…?” Sylvain lets out a small sigh. “I didn’t kill anyone! I told you, Felix and Ingrid left me in the weapons room alone.”

“Funny you say that,” Dimitri says slowly. “Because there’s a vent in that room and our ventilation systems are all connected, room to room.”

Sylvain stares at him. “Okay? And?”

“And impostors are said to be shapeshifters. We can’t fit through the vents. But they can.”

Sylvain feels his heart starting to beat faster. “Dima, what are you trying to say here? Do you really think I snuck into through the vents and killed two people?”

“Maybe not two people. But one of them.” Dimitri turned to Felix. “You were with Sylvain. What happened?”

“Felix, sweetheart, please,” Sylvain pleads, feeling desperate. If Dimitri and Dedue can turn on him so easily, there's no telling how Annette and Felix will react. And there's no telling what'll happen to him if they all decide he's the impostor. “It’s not me. You know it's not me! You saw everything—you know that you guys abandoned me there—”

“Silence, you,” Dimitri huffs at him. Then he nods at Felix. “Tell us what happened. From your perspective.”

Felix doesn’t speak for a while. He turns to Sylvain. Looks at him. Puts a hand on his hip. He turns back to the rest of the table.

“Don’t know why you’re pointing fingers at Sylvain,” he says finally, almost bored in how he speaks. “I left him there so I could go and do my task in the lower engine room, and Ingrid got pissed and said something about being a group and followed me. Ironic since she left him behind.”

A refreshing feeling of relief, like the first drink of water after traversing a desert, like the first droplet of water after a severe drought, seeps into his veins. He lets out a small sigh.

"See?"

"Well, that doesn't clear you of suspicion at all. What if you two are the impostors, and you're just looking out for each other?" Dimitri crosses his arms. "It'd be easier to kill Ingrid if you two are both impostors."

“That’s true, but don’t you think we would have done so already?” Sylvain prompts. It’s a weak defense, but it’s a defense nonetheless.

Dimitri stares at him for a little bit.

“That’s true,” Annette pipes up.

A tense silence settles between the Blue Lions—or, rather, what remains of them.

Then Felix breaks the silence. “I think it’s Dimitri.”

Dimitri turns to Felix. “Me?”

“Yeah. You’re being awfully accusatory.” A pause. “And doing ‘patrols’ only opens up the option for you to kill more people while they’re working.”

“I’m not a traitor!” Dimitri huffs. “I understand that we aren’t on the best terms, but… I would never!”

“Yeah?” Felix slams a hand on the table and leans forward. Sylvain can practically see the wrinkle on the bridge of his nose, see the angry snarl on his lover’s face. “Where’s your proof?”

“He’s not,” Dedue cuts in. “We aren’t on patrols. We’re still doing tasks. I saw him empty out our garbage chute.”

“And how are we sure that you’re not an impostor? There’s two of them. You could just be covering for him.”

“I don’t think it’s them,” Sylvain finds himself saying. “I saw them at the far wall of the storage room, near the trash chute.”

Felix gives a frustrated grunt. “It’s an alibi. Don’t be fooled.”

"No, really. And they walked with me. If they were impostors, they would have killed me easily, but they didn't."

"Stop being so thickheaded and trust me on this."

"Felix, really, I'm serious."

“Guys, our tasks,” Annette prompts weakly. “We should get those done as soon as possible.”

“I guess you’re right. I guess arguing like this won’t get us anywhere.” Dimitri sighs and hesitantly nods. “Then back to your tasks."

-

Sylvain and Felix walk down to the admin room. Felix stands near the entrance of the room while Sylvain takes out his wallet. He rifles through his multiple IDs and smiles a fondly, taking out a roll of pictures that he and Felix had taken at a photobooth once. A string of photos, where Felix’s stern scowl slowly melts away into a genuine smile as Sylvain makes silly faces and eventually leans into press a kiss to Felix’s cheek.

It’s such a warm picture, even though they’re traveling in the frigid nothingness of space. It lights a small flicker of joy, of yearning, of love, in his chest.

He turns to Felix, still standing at the entrance, ever the attentive guard. Felix turns to face him.

He flashes the picture at Felix. “Do you remember this?” he asks with a small smile. Felix steps towards the photo. “Just found it in my wallet. Forgot it was even here.” He chuckles. “Happier times, right?”

And with those words out of his mouth, the gravity of the situation settles on him. Ingrid’s dead. Mercedes is dead. Ashe is dead. And two impostors still walk among them, aiming to kill everyone.

“Right,” Felix says.

“Listen, Felix.” Sylvain puts the pictures back into his wallet. “I won’t let anything happen to you. No matter what.”

Felix stays silent for a little bit before responding, “Worry about me later. Protect yourself first.”

Sylvain smiles. It’s such a Felix answer.

It’s actually really comforting.

Sylvain turns back to the little identification panel before him and finally takes out his ID, swiping it through the slot. It beeps at him and flashes a little red light.

“This finicky piece of shit,” Sylvain mutters as he swipes the card a little slower. It beeps again. The red light flashes. Sylvain sighs and swipes the card once more.

It lets out a little chime and the light goes green. It seems to have read the card.

“There we go. I’m a good way through my tasks, so let’s go ahead and get some of yours done, Fe.” Sylvain moves to join Felix at the entrance of the room. “So what’s your next task?”

But before Felix can answer, the vent in the admin room shudders and trembles, the metal parts clicking and clacking as the grated top of the vent pops off. Sylvain instinctively pushes Felix behind him.

“Oh God, that’s probably the impostor,” Sylvain whispers.

A cyan glove sticks out of the vent, and Sylvain heart sinks.

That glove belongs to Annette.

One of the impostors is Annette.

Sylvain grabs Felix’s hand and runs towards the cafeteria as Annette pulls herself—itself?—out of the vent in the admin room.

Sylvain slams the button to call an emergency, and soon, Dimitri and Annette show up.

But Dedue isn’t anywhere to be seen.

“What is it?” Dimitri asks frantically. 

Sylvain shakes his head sadly, but he knows that what he just witnessed—and what will soon come—will bring his friend’s death some closure. Sylvain points at Annette. “It’s Annette. She’s the impostor. She _just_ popped out of a vent in front of me and Felix.”

Annette winces. “What? No, I didn’t! I wasn’t even in the admin room!”

Sylvain pauses. “When did I mention the admin room?”

The room goes silent.

“I just saw you in there when I passed by. You have to believe me,” Annette pleads. “And it’s not me! It’s you! You’re deflecting!”

"Oh, _I’m_ deflecting?” Sylvain can’t help but to laugh a little at the situation. He’s kind of nervous that this will backfire and cast suspicion on himself, but he has Felix. As long as Felix vouches for him and backs up his claim, the truth will be laid out in front of them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dimitri insists. "Annette, you..."

"I didn't! Sylvain's just blaming me to get the heat off himself!"

“Cut the shit, Annette. I saw it too.”

"No!" Annette frantically shakes her head. “No, no! It’s not me! I would never kill Ingrid or Ashe or Mercedes! I love Mercie! She’s my best friend ever!”

“Dimitri, do something.” Sylvain gestures at Annette. “It’s our word against hers. We saw her pop out of a vent.”

“But how am I sure that you aren’t framing her?”

“They _are_!” Annette cries out. “Dimitri, please!”

“We aren’t,” Felix mutters flatly.

“Trust us!” Sylvain huffs. “We _have_ to get rid of her before she kills any more people.” He pauses a bit. “Unless you’re also the impostor, and you’re trying to protect her.”

"I’m not.” His response is immediate but lacks no confidence.

"Then prove it. Kick her out.”

"No! They’re the impostors! Don’t leave yourself on the ship with them, Dimitri! You’ll die!”

"Throw her off the ship.”

“Throw them off, not me!”

Dimitri grips at his helmet with his hands, like the chaos of the room is haunting him, like his brain is about to explode any minute now, but he seems to make up his mind after a while. Dimitri slams a hand on the table, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“We’re taking a vote,” he says. “Who thinks it is Sylvain?”

Sylvain looks around the room. Annette’s hand shoots up, without even the slightest hint of uncertainty.

“Then who thinks it’s Annette?”

All eyes on the cyan suited figure.

Sylvain raises his hand. Felix follows in suit.

And Dimitri hesitantly holds up his hand too.

It seems unanimous that Annette is not innocent. And that she is not human.

"Are you kidding me?!" she blurts out. "This is so dumb! Don't just eject me! I'm human! I swear!"

Dimitri and Sylvain lunge at her, grabbing an arm each, and Annette shrieks as they carry her to an emergency chute. She tries to cling to them, but they manage to throw her out, her scream echoing in the empty ship before the metal doors shut behind her.

Sylvain watches from a window as Annette wriggles and writhes in the darkness of a space, a bright blue blip against the void they’re navigating through. She pauses her movements when she sees him watching, and Sylvain expects to see her try to plead for her life, to reach out, to curse at him and flip him off or something.

But instead, Annette stops wriggling and just slowly flashes him a thumbs up, almost tauntingly.

It sends a chill down Sylvain’s spine. An impostor is gone, but at what cost? Four of their friends are dead, and the real Annette is nowhere to be seen. And there's probably still another impostor onboard.

Sylvain can’t celebrate quite yet. He’s got to be on his guard. 

“Move over.”

Sylvain blinks and steps aside to make room for Felix. “Crazy, isn’t it? I never expected it to be Annette. I’m just sad that it took us this long to get her.” He smiles a little. “But if we can just get the other impostor… Maybe we can avenge our friends, right?”

Felix stands beside him silently and looks out the window.

He must be quite upset. He was always closer with Annette that Sylvain was with her.

"Felix..."

Sylvain puts a hand on Felix’s shoulder, and Dimitri joins them at the window, watching as Annette’s figure slowly but surely grows more and more distant, a mere dot disappearing in the distance.

-

“We’re almost done with our tasks.” Dimitri crosses his arms. “But there is still one more impostor among us.” He hesitates. “As much as I resent this idea, I believe that it’d be fastest if we split up to do the tasks. If we can manage to survive long enough to land the ship back home and get the ship home, I’m sure that we can weed out the impostor.”

“You want us to split up?” Sylvain asks with a frown.

“I know! I know it’s a bad idea,” Dimitri says, and his voice is weary and rough. “But it’d be the fastest way to keep ourselves alive.”

Sylvain looks over at Felix. Felix is looking at the ground. He must not like the idea either.

“It won’t take long,” Dimitri promises. “I only have one task left.”

Sylvain sighs. “Fine.”

“Good. When you two finish your tasks, come meet up with me in the cafeteria. We’ll wait out the landing there.”

With one hesitant look at the other three people onboard, Sylvain turns his back and heads to complete his last task in the lower engine room. Dimitri heads up to the MedBay. Sylvain doesn’t quite catch where Felix went, but he trusts Felix went to go complete his task.

As Sylvain walks down the hallway to the lower engine room, the lights overhead click and flicker before they completely give out, leaving Sylvain drenched in darkness. It’s a good thing he took the path from the storage room. He can fix the lights from here and then head to the engine room.

Sylvain stops in the electrical room and pops open the box holding the wires, briefly redoing them and making sure they’re properly connected. In no time at all, the lights flicker back on again.

Sylvain steps out of the electrical room and starts to the lower engine room. He rounds the corner of the corridor and sees part of the massive, metal engine of their ship, huffing and puffing and emitting that electric blue glow from that special battery it uses.

Sylvain makes his way towards it, his eyes set on the control panel sitting beside it.

His view is cut off by a huge hunk of gray in front of him. It takes him a minute, but he realizes that the doors have been shut.

Cursing at their faulty mechanics, Sylvain bangs his fists on the metal pair of doors. They don’t budge. Of course they don’t.

Then, he hears footsteps. His heartrate jumps as he whips around, but it’s just Felix.

He lets out a small sigh of relief and smiles. “Oh. Hey, Fe. The doors shut on me.” He pats the door with one gloved hand. “I’m guessing it’s the impostor’s doing. Y’know, so I can’t get to the engine.”

“You’re right. It is.” Felix takes a few steps closer.

Sylvain gets a weird feeling. That’s Felix’s voice, but something—Sylvain has no idea what the hell it is, but _something_ —just feels off.

“Felix?” he asks quietly.

Felix doesn’t speak, but he comes closer and closer and closer.

And the fluorescent lights overhead hit the glass of the helmet and the faint bloodstains lining his suit, and Sylvain has a terrible, horrible, gut-wrenching realization.

“You’re… not Felix.”

-

Annette’s excited cheering over Discord just about blows Sylvain’s eardrums as the reddened screen announcing his loss fades in. Sylvain flops back in his chair, throwing an arm over his eyes in defeat. He nearly knocks his headphones off in doing so.

“Yeah! We won! We did it!”

Mercedes applauds her, but Felix quickly cuts in. “Annette, you’re so bad at lying under pressure,” Felix mutters. The outline of his profile picture, their cat, glows green as he speaks.

“Wh—hey! What was I supposed to do? You, my own teammate, turned against me!”

“If I didn’t vote you off, they would’ve thought I was the impostor,” he says bluntly.

“To be fair, it was really just unfortunate,” Ingrid pipes up. “Wrong place, wrong time really. You know, kind of like the way I died.” She sighs. “Won’t lie. Still mad about that.”

“Oh, _you’re_ mad?” Ashe huffs. “I’ve died first for the last three rounds! And I was an impostor in one of them!”

“Can we let Ashe play the game, please?” Dedue says with a small laugh. Even from his side of the call, his and Ashe’s shared living space, Ashe’s exasperated _honestly!_ can faintly be heard, an echo over both their microphones.

Mercedes chuckles. “Yes, and me too! We always die first, it seems.”

“You guys are just easy targets,” Annette says with a laugh. “Ashe always kind of wanders around alone, and Mercie, you’re just too trusting.”

“I like to be with my friends!” Mercedes replies, like the human embodiment of the colon closed parenthesis face. Simple, sweet, well-meaning.

“Well, I’m wandering around on my own because I’m scared that one of you is gonna kill me and I’ll die first again!” He sighs. His playfully irritated tone slips away with ease. “But I think I’m going to head to bed now. It’s pretty late, and I’m a bit tired.”

And with that, all of Sylvain’s friends collectively decide that it’s time for bed. After all, they have been playing _Among Us_ for roughly two hours now, and it’s nearly midnight. They all have things to be doing the next day—work, school, whatever.

 _Goodnight_ s and _bye_ s and _let’s do this again sometime_ s _are_ exchanged as everyone slowly logs out of the game and Discord. Sylvain logs out of his things, tidies up his desk, and climbs into his bed, waiting for his bedroom door to open with a small smile.

When his husband steps in, holding the laptop he was playing with in one hand and wearing his headphones around his neck, Sylvain can’t help but to think how cute he is. Especially because he’s wearing those thick-framed glasses and that pair of fluffy pajama pants with the banana pattern—which he totally stole from Sylvain at some point, as seen from how the bottoms come over his feet—that he refuses to let anyone else see him in.

“That was cold,” Sylvain tells him as Felix sets his laptop on their nightstand and climbs into bed beside Sylvain. “That last game—you could have gone after Dimitri to end the game, but you came after me.”

Felix shrugs, his lips quirking up into a cocky grin. “It’s because I know you trust me. Every time. Even when I’m obviously the impostor. Why would I throw away a free defense?”

Sylvain feigns a hurt look. “Is that all I am to you? Defense?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “It’s also payback for that time you killed me.”

“I had to! You were a witness to Dimitri’s sloppy first kill! I couldn’t have you going around exposing him like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Felix chuckles a little, and Sylvain savors that sweet sound, pulling Felix closer, his back pressed up against Sylvain’s chest.

“I always trust you,” Sylvain says, hooking his chin over Felix’s shoulder. He looks up at Felix. He knows he’s wearing that goofy, smitten look, but he can never help it. It’s been years since they started dating, years since they’ve been married—but seeing Felix never fails to melt Sylvain’s heart. “Always have and always will. Because I love you.”

“Are you really getting sappy over a video game?” Felix looks back at Sylvain and smirks at him, reaching up with a hand to stroke Sylvain’s hair.

“Like I’m not sappy over you all the time?” Sylvain laughs lightly, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. “I love you,” Sylvain simply mumbles, pressing a kiss to Felix’s cheek.

Felix turns to face him. “Love you too,” he says,

“But next time you’re the impostor, don’t trap me between you and a door again or I’ll file for divorce.”

A huff of exasperation, of amusement. “It was the right play.”

“Okay, yeah, but it was scary! And so mean. You betrayed my trust for you.”

“Baby.”

“Don’t call me pet names. You can’t flirt your way out of this. That’s _my_ thing.”

“I’m not calling you a pet name. I’m insulting you.”

“Hey!”

Felix laughs and pulls Sylvain closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Idiot,” he says lowly, quietly. To anyone else, it sounds genuinely exasperated; but to Sylvain, it is unbearably fond. “What am I going to do with you?”

Sylvain smiles. His heart melts over and over and over again whenever he’s with Felix like this, whenever Felix shows this soft side that no one ever sees. “Whatever you’d like,” Sylvain whispers, his heart beating hard in his chest. “just as long as I get to be with you.”

“Sap.” Felix presses his lips to Sylvain’s, both of them wearing smiles bright enough to rival the glint of the gold bands around their ring fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little cheesy and predictable haha, but definitely fun to write!! hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> the characters btw (but you're free to envision them however you want of course lol):  
> Dimitri: dark blue, crown  
> Dedue: yellow, plant hat  
> Felix: black.  
> Sylvain: orange, beanie  
> Ingrid: white  
> Ashe: lime green, paper hat  
> Annette: cyan, party hat  
> Mercedes: pink, angel halo
> 
> ~~the meme while theyre bantering djfkfkf lmk if u know what im referencing :•) its an oldie but a goodie!~~


End file.
